How do you like me Now?
by ViolentScaryKuroNeko
Summary: Amu and Ikuto were best friends but Amu was a nerd and and Ikuto was hot. Amu moved away, now shes back all sexy. Whats going to happen when Amu has to stay with Ikuto and his band and has to go to a all boy school with them as the only girl there? amuto!
1. Time to Meet again

**Kel: hi people! I'm the author of this story!! I hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I, ViolentScaryKuroNeko , do not own shugo chara.**

**-Start-**

AMU POV

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

" Look, its that nerdy girl that hangs around _our_ Tsukiyomi-sama!!"

They were talking about me. Hinamori Amu, 5 years old, best friend of Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 7 years old. He has navy blue hair, the most gorgeous indigo eyes and a HUNDRED fan girls. Me? Well, I have pink hair, thick black spectacles and…basically I'm a nerd.

" Amu lets head to class!!" Ikuto grabbed my hand and we dashed to class laughing.

What I saw shocked me. My parents were standing in my classroom talking with my teacher. Why? Don't ask me, I have no clue!

" Amu dear, we're moving…"

~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

Now, 10 years later, I'm back from Tokyo, without my parents. No more the nerdy girl but the 'Cool and spicy' Hinamori Amu. Waist long pink hair, big boobs, tiny waist, huge butt and a rebel attitude to match! Wait till they see me now! I haven't been keeping in touch with Ikuto but…since I'm _staying _with him now I won't have to worry about getting back on Ikuto's friend list!

" 20 Kirashu Avenue…" I murmured to myself as I walked down a stretch of gigantic mansions, " Ahh…found it! Whoa!" The mansion was amazingly enormous! High white walls and a dark blue roof. I walked up to the main door and knocked on it. After a few minutes, a brown haired, emerald green-eyed teen maybe a year older than me opened the door.

" Hel…lo…" he said more to himself than to me as his eyes widened.

" Yo. Is Tsukiyomi Ikuto here?" I asked politely. I didn't want to give a bad impression to a hot guy like him. He looked back into the house and then turned to face me. Nervousness was plastered on his face.

" N-nope." He stuttered, voice full of panic.

" Show me the boy. I have no time to play." I snapped.

" Whose there Kukai?" someone said from inside the building.

" Show me Tsukiyomi Ikuto. _Now._" I ignored the voice.

" Whose looking for," he walked to the doorway, " me…" All I can say is 'Oh My Gaud'. Ikuto, my childhood friend was standing right in front of me. Lean yet muscular. Tall and handsome. Oh yeah did I forget to mention super hot!

" Hinamori Amu…?" he seemed surprised.

" The one and only." I said coolly.

" Wait! Wait! Wait! How do both of you know each other?" The other guy interrupted our_ lovely_ reunion.

" Lets go inside first." Ikuto carried my luggage for me and we headed in.

" That's why my parents asked me to come back and stay with him." I pointed my thumb in Ikuto's direction. The inside of the mansion proved more amazing than the outside. High ceilings, chandeliers everything!

" Was my little visit unpredicted?" I asked Ikuto.

" No. Just…surprising. I didn't think you'd turn into such a young beautiful creature." He shot me a dazzling smile. I tried to hide my blush.

" And I didn't think you'd turn into such a old ugly monster." I returned the smile. He just smirked and murmured something I couldn't hear.

" Hello??? I'm still here!!" the brown haired guy practically yelled.

" I'll introduce myself! I'm Souma Kukai, 16 years old. Captain of the soccer team!" He shoved a thumbs-up sign in my direction.

" I'll find my way to my room." I picked up my stuff and started up the spiraling staircase, ignoring Kukai.

" What an unfriendly girl…"

"I heard you Mr. Soccer team Captain." I turned to face him, the cutest smile I could muster on my face. He blushed and looked down. I giggled to myself and continued my way up.

Oh shoot! I don't even know where my new room is? I don't even know if I _have_ a room dammit.

" Having trouble finding your room Amu dear?"

I jumped and shrieked in pure shock. I turned around hesitantly.

" Thought you might."

That's when I saw who it was. It was Mr. Look at me I'm so Sexy. Which was quite true. Wait…what am I thinking? I am _not_ going to fall for Ikuto! I am _NO T _going to fall for that stupid idiot.

Out of the blue, I heard someone sigh and grab my hand. Huh? I looked up. Ikuto. Holding. My. Hand…SO WARM!! His hand was so big and warm and…

" Amu? _Amu? _AMU!"

" GYAH!!" I was so surprised by Ikuto calling to me that I lost my footing. I felt the wind brush my face as my body and the floor were closing the gap between them. I braced myself for impact but instead of the hard floor I expected, I landed on something soft.

I opened my golden eyes only to see indigo ones staring back at me. Wait, wait, wait the floor has eyes…not possible right? I pulled back to get a better look but I got dragged down again. My lips met with something warm and soft. My honey colored eyes winded as big as they could go.

Now it all made sense!! Not that I wanted it to make sense!! The blue eyes belonged to Ikuto and hence these lips that are…touching mine…are… HIS!!!! NOOO!!

I pushed him away with all my might. Sadly, all my might didn't even budge him!!!

" That was…my…first kiss…" was all that I could say.

" Ikuto you just made that girl lose her first kiss!!!"

" You _do_ know its really important to a girl…_right?_"

" How could you do that???"

" If I recall that was Ikuto's first kiss too…am I right?"

Kyahhh!!! Who are these people? They saw _that_? That was Ikuto's first kiss? He lost it to me? WHATS HAPPENING HERE??

**-End-**

Kel: so how was it?? Review so I know! Its my first story so I need advice okay?? THANK YOU!!


	2. Show you Wrong

Kel: Hey everybody! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry people…I don't give cookies. I give Ikuto plushies!!! XD-gives Ikuto plushies to reviewers-

**Disclaimer: I, ViolentScaryKuroNeko, do not own Shugo Chara or Listerine in any way! **

**Recap:**

" Ikuto you just made that girl lose her first kiss!"

"You _do_ know its really important to a girl…_right?_"

" How could you do that???"

" If I recall that was Ikuto's first kiss too…am I right?"

Kyahhh!!! Who are these people? They saw _that_? That was Ikuto's first kiss? He lost it to me? WHATS HAPPENING HERE??

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

Ikuto got off me slowly. I just laid there on the floor staring at the creamy white ceiling in a daze. Ikuto…me…kiss…?

IKUTO POV

That was amusing. Entertaining too.

" Yo."

" IKUTO!!" My best friends Kukai, Nagi, Kairi and Tadase yelled at me.

" You guys are so loud~"

" Me…Ikuto…kiss…first…haunt me for LIFE!!" The strawberry haired girl stood up and faced the guys and me. She was biting her lips and the two tips of her index fingers were touching. She had a confused face on. I chuckled to myself silently.

" Whats up with that chick?" Kukai whispered.

Tadase shushed him.

Amu suddenly turned around and walked straight into a closed door. I caught her swiftly.

" Kyahhh!! Why is my bed…so hard??" her eyes fluttered close.

Everyone sweat-dropped. What an interesting girl…

We brought her to her new room that was next to mine. It was mostly black and red, had a mahogany desk and a king size bed. I asked my buddies to go out of the room. I wanted some '_private time_' with the little lady tucked under the blanket in deep sleep.

Just kidding. I'm not going to do anything like_ that_, I'm not _that_ evil. Maybe I'll just help her unpack her stuff. I'm sorry ladies but I _am_ that evil. Confusing right? I opened her suitcase and smirked. Spaghetti straps, mini skirts, skinny jeans. Yum-_may._ Ooh lala look what I found 'Tight jeans, double Ds, makes a man go, whoo whoo.'

AMU POV

My eyelids fluttered open slowly. Where am I? Memories of what seemed ages ago flickered as pictures through my mind. There was me, that guy Kukai, Ikuto(that baka), me running off to find my room, ME KISSING IKUTO…and hence getting my first kiss stolen away in front of about 5 guys. Not very nice to wake up to I must admit.

I sat up quietly, not making a sound. The room was totally awesome! It was _so_ my style! My anger slash embarrassment slash what ever I was feeling just now was replaced totally with happiness and excitement…well until I spotted a figure huddled on the floor near a gigantic cupboard…rummaging through my stuff!!!!

I shot off the bed as fast as lightning and tackled the well…what ever it was! That'll teach it not to mess with Hinamori Amu!!

" Argh!!! How dare you look through my stuff…you…YOU…HENTAI!!!"

" AHHH!! I didn't mean it!!!" It shouted as we both fell to the ground.

" WHAT HAPPENED??" the teens from earlier came bursting through the room like deranged idiots.

" Why are you guys always in this position when we see you?" A tall guy around 17 with shoulder length purple hair asked, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

I looked down and screamed bloody murder.

I spit out Listerine from mouth for the hundredth time? I lost count. I haven't felt so disgusted in the 15 years I have lived. That '_thing_' I attacked was dun dun dun….Tsukiyomi Ikuto and I once again…kissed him flat on the lips. I lost my first _and_ second kiss to him!! What about my third? My fourth? I dare not think about what may happen to them!

" Amu? When are you going to get out of there?" Kukai's voice sounded from the other side of the bathroom door.

" Never!" I yelled back.

" Please! I beg of you!" He sounded desperate.

" Why?" I asked him, curious.

" I NEED TO PEE!!!!!"

I stared at the picture on the wall in stony silence. It was a picture of Ikuto and me when I was 5. It was the last picture I took with Ikuto before I left for Tokyo. I had my hair in plaits on both sides of my head, my thick-rimmed spectacles and huge braces. I looked really cute to me at least to other people I was the nerdy quite girl so changed my look to show them wrong.

" Hey, let me introduce you to my friends." Ikuto appeared behind me out of nowhere holding his hand out. I looked at him and tentatively and held his hand. It felt like an electric shock just touching his hand. He too must have felt it because he snatched his hand back just as I did.

" Am I interrupting something?" Kukai's head popped behind a wall.

" Nope! Not at all!" I smiled at him sweetly.

" OK! I'll introduce you to my buddies!!" He grabbed my arm and we ran down the stairs laughing.

IKUTO POV

I sighed to myself. That '_feeling'_ I felt just know. The one when I touched Amu's hand. It felt like well exactly like an electric shock. Well, I would know since I had one when I touched the circuit breaker during a black out. I got knocked out and had to stay in a hospital for ages. I scratched my head and headed down the stairs.

" I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, 17, Captain of the Basketball Team and 2nd Guitarist."

" I'm Kairi Sanjo, 16, Captain of the IT Team and Manager."

" I'm Tadase Hotori, 16, I'm just the Bass."

" Oh! Oh! I'm the Drummer! I forgot to tell you just now!" Kukai's cheery voice could be heard throughout the house.

" I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, 18 , Head of the Music Department of the whole school and the 1st Guitarist." I interrupted them.

AMU POV

Ikuto stopped at the bottom of the stairwell and everyone looked at me.

" Erm…I'm Hinamori Amu, 15, I was Captain of the Soccer team, IT, Basketball, Cooking, Choir, Modeling and Cheerleading…oh…I was head of the Music Department in school too…" I smiled like a child who stole a cookie and pretended to be innocent. Every ones' jaw dropped to the ground.

Yup Yup. Wait up people I'm going to show you wrong!(Especially those two that bullied me when I was younger!)

**-End-**

**Kel: Wow! That took me a long time to write I'm exhausted! I'll update soon! Review please! XD I'm having my school holidays so I can update a lot but my school will start in January again so I wont be able to update that much! Sorry! I'll update more now, take it as the chapters I wont be able to update!! Thank you!**


	3. Did you Mean it

Kel: Hey everyone! I wrote this right after uploading chapter 2. not that I'll upload it right after because I'm too lazy to write the whole thing. Sorry. Its really late and I'm sorta tired. *-*

**Disclaimer: I , ViolentScaryKuroNeko, do not own Shugo Chara or Ham in any way!**

Recap:

Yup Yup. Wait up people I'm going to show you wrong!(Especially those two that bullied me when I was younger!)

**-Start-**

The bright early morning sun was too bright for my eyes.

" It burns…" I murmured to myself, stifling a yawn. Yesterday…What happened yesterday? Oh, I met Ikuto's friends slash band mates. I can't believe Ikuto has a band! They don't even have a lead singer! I giggled to myself. His friends seemed very nice, they're quite hot too. But I only like them as friends really.

" Rise and shine Amu~" Ikuto was suddenly looming over me, his lips less than an inch from mine. I turned as pink as my hair and screamed my head off!

" Amu, Amu, Amu," he tittered, " How can you be so loud in the morning?"

He got off the bed and stood in front of it. I covered my eyes with my hands and yelled at the top of my lungs. I think its supposed to be bad if you scream too much in the early hours of the day. But I have a reason this time not that I didn't have a reason for the first! Don't get me wrong its just that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was in front of me wearing nothing but blue colored boxers revealing his sexy SIX PACKS!!

After Ikuto finished teasing me, I headed to the bathroom to wash up and change. It was the biggest bathroom ever! Marble tiles lined the floor, bathtub made of genuine pearl and sink made of seashells. It was utterly amazing! I took a warm shower and changed into a black studded mini skirt, red and black checked spaghetti strapped top and a few accessories. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy ponytail and clipped my bangs up with my X-clip. Yes I was ready to start my day!

I made my way down the spiraling staircase and into the dining room which looked as grand as grand could ever be.

" Good morning Amu." Tadase's voice came from behind me. I turned around to greet him back but instead got a shock of my life! The guys were standing there _all_ in only boxers! It was blinding!

" Ahh!" I turned back around as fast as I could, " put on some clothes!"

" Whats for breakfast?" Nagi asked.

" Sandwiches." Kairi answered. I screwed my eyes shut as they shuffled around the room getting food.

" Put on some clothes!!!" I yelled again.

" Is there anymore Ham?" Kukai asked from the further side of the dining room.

" Nope. We should go buy some!" Tadase said from near me.

" PUT ON SOME DAMN FREAKING CLOTHES!!!" I punched the air angrily.

" How about some cheese?"

I tossed on my knee-high socks, my big clunky combat boots and dashed out the door. Those stupid idiots didn't tell me we had school today!!

" Argh!! I'm going to be late!" I muttered to myself.

" Need a lift?" Someone on a sleek shiny black motorcycle asked me holding out his hand.

" Um…Okay. Thanks." He helped me on it and rode off.

" Where to?" His voice sounded vaguely familiar.

" Seiyo Academy. Please."

" Sure thing. I'm heading there too. Hang on tight!" I clung to the front of his shirt and he sped up.

We arrived at the school in no time. He helped me off the motorbike more like lifted me off, he was so strong!

" Thanks for the ride!" I smiled at him.

" Its always available for," he took of his helmet, " cuties like you, Amu-koi." I gasped the nice guy was none other than Ikuto!

" …What…?" I tried to process the information just given to me, " What just happened?" I was confused. He chuckled, put his arm around me and lead me towards the huge wooden door that towered over me.

Ikuto left me to find my class by myself. Was he friend or foe? I couldn't make up my mind. Anyway, what really surprised me was that I hadn't seen _one_ single girl other than me and all the guys were staring at me as if they wanted to eat me. I walked along the long stretch of a corridor trying to find my class. It was called Yume class. Dream class? What a weird name.

After a lot more walking and searching frantically I finally found my class. Feeling very frustrated and angry I kicked the door open and stomped in. everyone was staring at me, eyes bulging out of their sockets. I immediately spotted Ikuto and the rest of the guys. Hmm…why are there people of different ages here??

" Welcome Hinamori-san to Seiyo Academy for Boys!!" the teacher practically shouted.

" What!!!" Boy school?? I looked at Ikuto for answers.

" This is an all Boys school. Don't you know? We are quite famous! Your family must have pulled a lot of strings for you to get in here." The teacher eyed me suspiciously. My family? Pulled a lot of strings? Whats going on??!!!

We were sitting in a huge lecture hall facing a humongous stage. What we were doing here? I'm not sure.

" What are we doing here?" I asked a boy sitting next to me. He practically fell off his chair. I giggled to myself about his reaction. I scanned the hall for the guys. They were nowhere to be found!

" It's the first day of school so there's going to be a opening act by ' Kuro Neko' Their students of this school and are known in the whole of Seiyo for their amazing songs. Their instrumental only though." Mr. I fell down 'cos a Girl talked to Me finally answered me.

" I see…thanks."

" Oh, but the lead guitarist is singing for the first time today."

" Cool." I shot him a sweet smile and he fell of his chair…literally.

Out of the blue, the lights dimmed and the band came out. They were wearing rock punk clothes. **( Kel: Like 'The Gazette')**

" This song is for my best friend." The main singer said into the microphone. I knew that voice! It was Ikuto! _He_ was the main singer for the band that means… the reason why I couldn't find the guys is because they're 'Kuro Neko'!!

**(Cassis by The Gazette –I do not own ****) ( Listen to the song while reading! Its a lot more meaningful like that!)**

English lyrics

I repeated it for a long time.

I made you sad for a long time.  
I must have hurt you.

Now I still cannot move.  
Why is it so painful to touch you?  
I think it is because I was afraid of making the same mistake and losing you.

I tried to recover the unforgettable days to stay close to each other.  
You hold my hand without asking anything.

Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now.  
Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now.  
I will walk together, the future not promised  
It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are

I love you so much that I forget any suffering.  
My heart feels pain every time I count the days we cannot meet.

The loneliness is piling up. Please dont cry alone.  
Even if we are so far away, we can believe each other.

I wish to smile as it is.

I dont want you to hurt yourself.  
I don't want to repeat such feelings, which have kept fading each time.  
Even if you don't love me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now.  
Even if you don't see me tomorrow, I must love you as I do now.  
Please, only look at me.

Please, dont let our hands separate.  
I will walk together, the future not promised  
It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are…

Japanese lyrics

Aa, zutto kurikaeshiteta  
Zutto kanashimasete bakari datta  
Aa, kitto anata sae mo kizu tsukete  
Boku wa ugokeno mama

Aa, anata ni fureru koto ga  
Naze konna ni kurushii no desu ka?  
Kitto onaji koto wo kurikaeshite  
Anata wo ushinatte shimau no ga kowakatta kara

Yori suo koto de nuguou to shita wasure kirenakatta hi wo  
Anata wa nani mo kikazu ni kono te wo nigettekureta ne

Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteru.  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteru

I WILL WALK TOGHETER, to future not promised to yet  
It keeps walking togheter, to the future which you are..

Tsurai koto sae wasureru jurai anata wo omotteiru  
Aenai yoru wo kazoeru tabi ni koga reru mune

Kake chigai no sabishisa tsunoru  
Dou ka hitorikiri de nakanaide  
Donna ni hanareteite mo  
Shinjiaeru futari de iyou

Dou ka kono mama waratteitai anata wo kizutsuke sasenaide  
Toki ga tatsu tabi usurete itta anna moi kurikaaeshitekunai

Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mokitto kawarazu ai shiteiru  
Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo kitto kawarazu ai shiteiru.

Dou ka boku dake wo mitsumeteite  
Dou ka kono te ga togukenú iyou

I WILL WALK TOGHETER, to future not promised to yet  
It keeps walking togheter, to the future which you are…

Such a beautiful sad song…the lyrics were so meaningful. The person the song was written for is so lucky. I was staring at Ikuto throughout the whole song, he was staring back or at least I thought so. His alluring indigo eyes never escaped my stare. Not for one second. It was as though they were trying to tell me something.

" Thank you everybody! Hoped you enjyed it!" Ikuto spoke into the microphone again. Everyone including the the teachers were clapping and cheering. Giving a standing ovasion to the band. " Especially," the cheers died down wanting to listen to what Ikuto wanted to say. " Hinamori Amu 'cos," everyone looked at me. I was shocked beyond comphrehension, " that song was meant for her."

With that, the band walked off stage. What just happened? That song was for me? Did he mean every word he said? WHATS GOING ON??!!!!

-End-

Kel: Review Please!! It means a lot!! Try listening to 'The Gazette' songs. Their really awsome! 'Cassis' is my fravourite song by them. My second favourite is 'Reila'! Check them out!


	4. My Safe Haven

Kel: hello everybody!!! Thank you to reviewers!!-gives Ikuto plushies- I'm back! Am I updating too fast? Tell me okay? Thank YOU!! Oh, this chappie is more for the romance section then humor…though there _is_ humor. It just might not be that funny.

**Recap:**

With that, the band walked off stage. What just happened? That song was for me? Did he mean every word he said? WHATS GOING ON??!!!!

**-Start-**

I skipped the rest of the school day by hiding on the roof. I was sitting on the railing hanging my legs between the bars so I wouldn't fall. The wind was blowing my hair all over the place. I laughed to myself as my pink locks tickled my face. It was around lunchtime. I watched people filtering out of the main building into the cafeteria.

" So this is where you were hiding." A familiar voice sounded from behind me.

" Knew you would find me sooner or later, hentai."

" You know me so well Amu-koi." I got off the steel railings and walked up to Ikuto.

" Don't ever call me that again." I emphasized each and every word.

" _Amu-koi~_"

" YOU!!" I tried to punch him but he caught both of my fists and leaned closer to my face. I looked down trying to hide my blush, which I must say is not going very well. I felt something warm, soft and wet on my cheek. Ikuto. Just. Kissed. Me…on my cheek not that it was much better than kissing me on the lips. What am I talking about? Being kissed on the cheek by Ikuto or being kissed by Ikuto on the lips! Both are just as bad!!!!

" You better come for the second half of the day _Amu_. See you." He gave me a peck on the forehead and walked off. I just stood there frozen like a block of ice. Yup. What a confused messed up girl I have become.

I shuffled into the classroom, my sling bag over my shoulder and a bored expression plastered on my face.

" Look its that girl. Hinamori Amu." Some people murmured. I turned towards them and scowled as menacingly as I could then plopped myself onto a empty chair next to Ikuto. He turned to me and smirked playfully. Some people raised their eyebrows. I casually propped my one of my skinny caramel legs onto the table like I usually did in my old school. Nobody cared really. Some classmates started drooling at the sight. I giggled. These new classmates of mine are really funny! Just like my old ones.

Suddenly, a little piece of paper was shoved under my arm. I read it.

'Hey Amu-koi. Enjoying yourself I see. You keep grinning at nothingness.'

It was from Ikuto. I could tell straight away! I knew I should be angry with him for calling me 'Amu-koi' but for some reason I just couldn't. I smiled and wrote back.

'**Stop calling me 'Amu-koi'! We're not dating!'**

'**Not yet we aren't. Soon though!'**

'**In my worst nightmare!'**

'**So you dream about me now? ****'**

'**Over my dead body Tsukiyomi Ikuto!'**

"Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Detention!" Everyone gasped.

"Number 1 top student Tsukiyomi Ikuto is going for Detention?" people murmured. Ikuto number 1? Funny thought.

" We're going with them!" Tadase, Nagi, Kukai and surprisingly Kairi declared at the same time. Once again the class gasped and started whispering.

" And they call themselves men." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Ikuto must have heard me because he chuckled along.

" Whats going on there?" the teacher demanded to know.

" Oh…Mr.…"

" Mr. Higiri."

" Well then Mr. Higiri, I'll be heading for my Mathematics class now." The school bell rang. I gave a slight bow and exited the room with my things. And of course you people know I'm not heading to Mathematics class! I'm heading back to the roof. That place had become my 'safe haven' for the day. What kind of mess did I get myself into this time??

I walked into the classroom where the guys were waiting for me dragging my feet, still wincing in pain from my fall. I fell asleep while sitting on the railings and fell back, injuring my ankle! It. Hurt. ALOT!!!

" You made it!!" Kukai ruffled my hair.

" Didn't think you'd come!" Nagi smiled jokingly. I smiled back and suddenly the room became very tense.

NAGI, TADASE AND KAIRI POV

-Nosebleed- KUKAI WAS RIGHT! Shes so adorable when she smiles!-Faint-

AMU POV

Did I do something wrong? I pouted and put a finger to my lips thinking about what I had done since entering the room. But before I could start reflecting the guys suddenly slumped onto the floor in a heap, their noses bleeding.

"Guys!!! Someone help me!!!" I yelled as loud as I could while rushing to their side.

I was sitting in the nurse's office watching the nurse bandage my foot carefully. I had tried to drag the guys out of the room gently. I tripped over a step because I didn't see it. Ikuto appeared out of nowhere and caught me but he yelled at me for pulling the whole band out with an injured ankle. It was the first time Ikuto had ever scolded me like that. It was worrying, confusing and flat out depressing.

" I'm sorry for what ever I did that made you guys collapse and have such bad nosebleeds!" I wasn't sure if it was even my fault but I apologized anyway. I gave them an apologetic look.

"CRASH/BONK/BANG!!" went their bodies as they fell to the ground.

" WHAT DID I DO???!!!!!!!!!"

We escaped from detention because of the guys constant fainting and blood loss. Not to mention my sprained ankle. The nurse said it was _very_ light and I could stay back for detention tomorrow. Sad. Ikuto disappeared after I apologized to him for being very troublesome since I arrived. See people I ain't that bad. I say sorry for the stuff I do wrong but…I feel…DEPRESSED! Someone vanishing after being nice to them isn't very normal! Nagi and Tadase helped me onto my bed and they took their leave.

" Argh!!" I stuffed my face into my pillow, frustrated. I haven't even been here long and I've been messing everything up! I pulled my fluffy comforter over my head and stared into the darkness. It calmed me down almost immediately. But suddenly, a pair of indigo orbs appeared in my vision. I tried to scream but a hand covering my mouth drowned it out.

" Shh…Its just me. Ikuto." Ikuto? Oh my gaud! You don't know how relieved I was knowing that it was Ikuto and not serial rapist trying to attack me. So relieved I practically tackled him, clinging to the front of his shirt. I heard him gasp, I just buried my head in his chest.

" Stupid idiot you scared me…" I whispered to Ikuto.

" I'm sorry…its okay…I'm here." He murmured into my hair. I suddenly felt really embarrassed and shy for doing that and…being so close to him.

He smelled of vanilla and safety. Safety isn't a smell Amu! I mentally slapped myself. I started to pull away, my cheeks tinted cherry red. Out of the blue thunder sounded. I lunged back into the safety of Ikuto's protective arms surrounding me. The only thing that _really_ terrified me was thunderstorms. Ikuto's and my legs tangled under the covers. It was warm and delightful. What am I thinking? This is Ikuto we're talking about! Another round of thunder sounded I curled up against Ikuto's body, absolutely horrified of the roaring sound.

IKUTO POV

She seemed really scared. She _must_ be terrified because Hinamori Amu is actually coming to me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto ,for protection. I felt so honored. Really. No kidding. I held her closer to me. She looked so…so vulnerable. Was the girl I was cradling in my arms really Hinamori Amu? Must be 'cos it looks like her!

AMU POV

I thought back about today. I said the roof was my 'safe haven'. Sorry roof but I change my mind. Ikuto is my 'safe haven'.

**-End-**

Kel: so how did you like it? Review! That took me ages! That was the longest chapter I've ever wrote! ( chapter 3 was long because of the song so it doesn't count!! ) Continue to support me! I really appreciate it! Anyway, how was that for Romance? Don't worry theres going to be more kissing so that was just the beginning! Watch out!


	5. Ain't that Bad

Kel: hey everyone! I'm back! Thank you for reviewing! It really cheers me up! I forgot to disclaim Chapter 4! I'll disclaim it in this Chapter!

**Disclaimer: ViolentScaryKuroNeko does not own Shugo chara in any way, sadly.**

**Recap:**

I thought back about today. I said the roof was my 'safe haven'. Sorry roof but I change my mind. Ikuto is my 'safe haven'.

**-Start-**

I woke up to the overpowering smell of Ikuto. I remembered what happened yesterday. There was a thunderstorm and Ikuto protected me. My initial reaction was to push him off the bed but I saw his cute sleeping face and decided not to. It was just too adorable to hurt. Normally I would stop myself from thinking these type of thoughts but I chose to leave them be. I reached out and caressed his face. His eyes shot open. I snatched my hand back and shut my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

" I saw you~" I ignored him.

" Amu~" I could feel his hot breath on my cheek. I felt a blush creep up on my face.

" Amu~ If you ignore me…I'll kiss you." I shot off the bed in milliseconds and ended up tripping over something.

"Kyahhh!!!" I landed on a soft thing, which I knew was Ikuto. Hes always there to catch me when I fall. That's what I love about him. Okay! I know I said I won't try to keep these thoughts away but this is going over board! I. Don't. Love. Ikuto. Got it brain? I don't love Ikuto!

" I don't love Ikuto! I don't love Ikuto! I DON'T LOVE IKUTO!!!!" I screamed out loud.

" Really Amu? That saddens me." Ikuto helped me up and engulfed me in a big bear hug.

" I don't! I don't! I don't…" my voice reduced to a whisper.

" Before we continue this conversation, I have do get rid off some pest," Ikuto opened the door and 4 huge idiots came tumbling into my room.

" Mornin' Amu!" Kukai sat on the floor legs wide opening, grinning sheepishly while scratching his head. "Its Tadase's fault, by the way."

I walked to school dragging my feet. I was so tired. Suddenly, a motorbike pulled up next to me.

" Get on." The person on the motorbike said. I got on without hesitating. I already knew who it was. Mr. I'm so hot and Sexy.

" Hang-"

" Tsukiyomi-sama!!" two very familiar sluts came running up to the motorbike.

" Hi girls." Ikuto took off his helmet and smiled at them.

" Is that…" the blonde one looked at the red haired, green eyed one.

" Hinamori Amu?"

" Yes _I_ am." I snarled at them. Ikuto raised his eyebrows.

" What is _she _doing with _our_ Tsukiyomi-sama?" they scoffed.

" Shes my girlfriend." Ikuto stated and rode off, leaving the girls screams of horror to be drowned out by the roar of the engine.

" Why'd you say I'm your girlfriend? I'm not your girlfriend!"

" I just saved your _fine_ ass, you should be thanking me."

" _Fine _ass…What does that mean…?" I murmured to myself. Ikuto just chuckled.

I walked to class solemnly. Mr.…Whats is name asked the band and me to meet him there to tell us what we were supposed to do for detention. I kicked the door open lazily.

" Hinamori Amu! Behave yourself!" the teacher yelled. The guys were already there.

" Sorry Boss, the word 'Behave' isn't in my dictionary.

" Hinamori Amu!"

" I know my name is nice to say but you don't have to say it so much." I smirked at him.

" Burn~" my guy friends chanted in the background.

" Rrrr! Anyway, you will have to clean the indoor basketball court and serve drinks to the teachers in the staff room." Then he took his leave.

" Lets get this show on the road!" we all high-fived. We heard our form teacher groan from outside the class. This is going to be fun.

" 'Where are your Manners?' The Policeman asked Stupid. 'Behind picking up Poo!' " I finished my joke and the guys burst out laughing. We were giving out drinks to the teachers. We reached Mr. Higiri's table. Ahh…I finally remembered his name. I grabbed a cup of ice tea and 'accidentally' spilled it all over Mr. Higiri's balding head.

" Whoops. My bad." I tried to hold in my laughter. So did the guys. But in time, knowing Kukai, he couldn't hold it in and fell to the ground, clutching his sides. We all joined in the fun. Along with the teachers. The classical joke of the year, accomplished!

We dragged buckets of water, bottles of soap, sponges and cloths into the indoor basketball court.

" This is going to take us approximately…6 hours to clean." Kairi stated all smart.

" Not if I can help it!" I shot them an encouraging smile. All the guys except Ikuto fell to the ground. Ikuto just walked up to me, swagger in every step.

" You make it so," he licked his lips, " tempting." He murmured seductively in my ear. I turned as red as a ripe apple.

" Iku…to? Ww-hat are-re y-you do-doing?" I stuttered.

" Leaning in to kiss you" he kissed me square on the lips. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was to shocked to do anything. He pushed his tongue in my mouth and explored it. I closed my eyes and let myself get taken away by the kiss. Our tongues accidentally brushed against each other and I squeaked. He chuckled aloud. I felt the vibrations run through my whole body. He nibbled on my lip and licked them. I ran my hands through his soft silky hair bringing him as close as possible. He tasted of…Ikuto. There absolutely was no way to describe it.

His warm lips moved from mine to my jaw then down my neck leaving butterfly kisses here and there. He sucked at the base of my neck and I moaned unwillingly.

" Ahem." I heard someone fake cough from behind me. Ikuto and I pulled apart slowly turning to face the person. It was Mr. Higiri. Man! Busted!

" This is a school! Where are your Manners?"

" Behind picking up Poo." I said nonchalantly with a grin on my face. The rest of the band suddenly appeared behind us, laughing.

" Nice one, Amu." Nagi complimented me.

" Yeah!" Kukai gave me thumbs-up.

" STUDENTS!"

" We should continue that some time _Amu_." Ikuto cooed.

" NO! Never!" I crossed my chest with my arms, blushing like a cherry.

" STUDENTS!"

" So…What happened?" the guys raised their eyebrows suspiciously.

" NOTHING! / Something interesting." Ikuto and I said in unison.

" STUDENTS!!!!!!"

" Ahh…I see." My friends teased me.

" STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I tossed some water on the floor and started to mop.

" Man…this is boring." I whined.

" I could make it…more exciting for you." Ikuto popped out of nowhere and nipped my ear.

" KYAHHH!"

" Oooh lala~" Tadase, Nagi, Kukai and even Kairi teased.

" Stupid idiotic HENTAI!!" I tossed a bucket of water over Ikuto's head.

" Amu!!!" he snarled.

" Yes darling~" I smiled at him innocently.

" You are _so_ dead!" he tackled me with wet sponges.

In time, everybody was soaking wet! **(Kel: hahas. I feel so sick!) **Good thing was that the indoor basketball court was squeaky clean.

" I HATE WATER!" Ikuto yelled, unexpectedly. Everyone laughed uncontrollably.

Maybe Detention ain't that bad after all.

**-End-**

Kel: hey so how was that? Review! I told you there would be more kissing! I'm so tired! That took me…FOREVER! – Gives Ikuto plushies – Thank you for reading! Go read 'Tsuki no Himitsu' I co-wrote with my cousin! It's a Shugo fic! Go read and review! Review this too! THANK YOU!


	6. Visitor

Kel: hey everyone thanks for the reviews! –Gives huge Ikuto plushies- I'll be in this chapter! Ain't that exciting?

Disclaimer: ViolentScaryKuroNeko does not own shugo chara in any way.

**Recap:**

Maybe Detention ain't that bad after all.

**-Start-**

" I'M HOME~" A voice woke me up from my sleep. It had been about 1 and a half weeks since I came back to Seiyo and met my best friends Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase and Kairi. They really had become irreplaceable in my life. Oh, seeing them in boxers has become a normal occurrence for me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily.

" Who is-" I only managed get half a sentence out before getting tackled flat on the bed.

" Amu~ I missed you!" the person that tackled me whined. I knew that voice!

" Kel? Kel Kimura?" I asked trying to get my eyes to focus on the figure in front of me.** (Kel: Not my real surname and this is really how I act.)**

" Reporting at your service!"

" Sorry Amu! This psycho woman dashed into the house without us knowing!" Kukai burst into to room.

" Watch who you calling a psycho woman, dude." Kel shot back at him. Yup, it was Kel. My best friend from back in Tokyo. She was tall with long black hair, almost black eyes and pale skin. She was a lot like me but she was more physical when it came to fighting back. She always wore more of a Goth Lolita look than a Punk Lolita look like me.

" This is Kel Kimura my bestie from Tokyo. What shes doing here? I have no idea." I told the guys who had entered the room.

" Don't be so mean! I just came to visit!" she yelled at me.

~~~~~~~~On the way to School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to school with Kel. We updated each other about what happened since we last saw each other.

" So this Ikuto guy took your _first_ kiss?? Was is good? Was is nice? How did it feel?" she asked a bunch of questions about Ikuto. So many that time went by really fast and we reached my school.

" This is it. You can find your way back right?" I asked her.

" Nope." She popped the 'p', " That's why I'm coming with you." She linked our arms and dragged me into the school.

" WAIT!!! YOU CAN'T COME WITH ME!! It's a boy school…"

~~~~~~~~~Class~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Visitor?" Mr. Higiri asked. He became _so_ accustomed to my antics that he didn't even mind me putting my legs on the table or me chewing gum in class.

" Wow! Look at Amu's friend!" everyone in class started whispering.

" Hey Mister! Can you shut up?" Kel shot them a glare while dragging a chair to my table. Ikuto raised an eyebrow curiously. Kel's two sides had been shown. Her nice cheery side and her vicious scary side. This was going to be a long visit.

~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~Still in School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KEL POV

I was standing next to Ikuto when he leaned in suddenly. What is this pervert trying to do? I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back on one leg. My usual pissed off position.

" What the hell are you doing?" yelling and yet trying to whisper.

" Trying to make Amu jealous." He gave a quick glance to the left. I followed his gaze. There stood Amu, trying to hold back the tears.

" Do you think making her cry is going to make her jealous?" I turned to face Ikuto, my signature glare plastered on my face. I made a little girl cry with this face before. **(Kel: I really did.)**

" I…uh…" he tried to explain, face still very close to mine.

" Well it isn't!!!!!!" I sent him flying into a locker. I was surprised nobody came to watch. I started to walk off, anger boiling.

" By the way I hate people that have their faces so close to mine!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amu's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ikuto is such an idiot!! I pulled Amu's pillow over my head.

" Hey sorry about today." Ikuto's voice rang through my conscious. He was standing by the bed, next to me.

" I need advice." He went on.

" And why would I help you?" my voice was muffled.

" Its to make Amu like me."

" I wouldn't want her to date someone that does what you did this morning." I threw the pillow at him but he caught it easily.

" But I really-"

" Save it." I stood up and headed to the door but stopped in the doorway and turned to face him. He was looking at me.

" Try to be yourself." With that I went to find Amu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AMU POV

Kel walked down the spiraling staircase and pulled me to my feet. I was sitting on the sofa. She was grinning from ear to ear. Whats up with her?

" Lets go!!!" she yelled waving her hands over her head crazily. Sometimes I really wonder why shes my best friend.

" Where?" I said sighing.

" It's a surprise!" She looked at me a finger to her lips, winking. Suddenly Kukai came running down the stairs.

" Where are you ladies going?"

" Somewhere interesting!!!" Kel shouted running around in circles for no reason.

" You're lying. A girl like you doesn't know how to have fun~" Kukai closed his eyes nodding.

" I'm not!" She stopped in front of him poking his nose.

" She isn't. She may be violent and stupid but she doesn't lie." I tried to help.

" AMU!!" Kukai chuckled.

" Okay! Okay! But first you have to hug Kukai."

" Hug him?" She pointed to Kukai with her thumb, " Fine."

She threw her arms around Kukai. What a surprise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kukai screamed out of the blue.

" WEDGIE!!!!" Kel ran up the stairs only stopping to admire her work of art which was Kukai withering in pain on the floor.

" LETS GO AMU!!!" I heard Kel's voice from upstairs.

" Coming!!" She really knew how to cheer me up.

* * *

" A club???" I held on to Kel's arm.

" Yup! Lets go get changed!" She pointed to the bag that she was holding.

~~~~~~~~~After Changing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Kel!!! What is this???" I directed my hands to my body.

" Something I got." She stepped out wearing a spaghetti strap red top, black mini-shorts, a few necklaces, chunky bracelets and red stilettos.

" Looks good on you." She glanced at my outfit. It was a 'little black dress' topped with hundreds of accessories to match the look. Not to mention, super high red wedges with blood red roses on each side. I frowned to myself, showing my distaste. Kel always made me do the most bizarre of things.

" Just try to enjoy yourself. Relax~" She whined.

" Fine." What has she gotten me into now???

~~~~~~~~~After lots of partying~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laughed as we sauntered out the door. I had so much fun, I just relaxed an enjoyed myself!

' Told you it was a good idea." Kel rubbed it in my face.

" Okay you were right!" I messed up her hair.

" Amu!!!"

" Hey babes." A bunch of men appeared in front of us. Kel linked her arm with mine and we turned around, heading in a different direction.

" Lesbians are you?" one teased. I could feel Kel shaking in anger Oh no. Oh no. She turned to face them.

" I ain't," she took off one stiletto, " a lesbo!" she lunged it at them with all her might. It hit one square on the face leaving a long trail of blood running down his face.

" That's it!" they ran towards us at full speed.

" GYAH!!!!" I grabbed Kel's hand and ran for my life. She stood rooted to the ground.

" What are you doing? LETS GO!!"

" I. Am. Not. Leaving. Without. My. Stiletto!!" she charged at them tackling one huge guy to the ground. Throwing blind punches at him. This is bad! I couldn't move. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as a lanky guy tackled me.

Suddenly a group of teenage guys walked out into the open, empty street.  
" The Calvary has arrived!" A familiar voice called. Kukai! The guys! They were here! Thank GAUD!

" Hands off her!" Someone pushed the guy off me in one punch. It was Ikuto coming to my rescue as always.

It all happened so fast. Punches, Kicks, Lunges, Yelling, Screaming, Shouting then…absolute silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" See you Kel!"

" Come back soon!"

" We'll miss you." The fight ended up having everyone in the hospital. But only artificial wounds. Nothing very serious. Referring to us, I mean. I can't say the same for the attackers. I heard they had to got into ICU. We were now sending Kel off. She had to go back to Tokyo but she promised us she would visit some times.

" I'll miss you guys too." She said. Kel's soft side coming out.

" Who would have known she was a softie on the inside." Kukai teased. Kel gave him a light punch on the arm. I couldn't help but giggle. Hugs were passed around.

KEL POV

I hugged Ikuto. I changed my mind really after seeing him protect Amu like that. He was free to date Amu.

" I, Kel Kimura, allow you to go out with my best friend Hinamori Amu." I whispered in his ear. I didn't see him smile but I knew he was.

" Show her your true self."

AMU POV

We did a group hug and said our final goodbyes before watching Kel walk through the security check. When we were just about ready to go, I heard Kel's voice from behind me. She had run out, guards chasing her and screaming that she had to go back in. we looked at her and sweat-dropped.

" AMUTO FOREVER!!!!!!" she yelled while getting dragged back in.

Amuto? Amu and Ikuto? I turned as pink as my hair.

" You heard her. Amu and Ikuto forever." Ikuto slung his arm around my shoulder and we headed back home.

**-End-**

**Kel: I NEED TO GO!! BYE!! REVIEW!!!**


	7. Memories

Kel: Hey peeps! Its 8.46p.m in Singapore and I'm going to write a new chapter! I won't finish it tonight. Maybe tomorrow! I'm sort of tired. Thanks to reviewers! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: ViolentScaryKuroNeko does not own shugo chara in any way.

**Recap:**

Amuto? Amu and Ikuto? I turned as pink as my hair.

" You heard her. Amu and Ikuto forever." Ikuto slung his arm around my shoulder and we headed back home.

**-Start-**

It was a Saturday and we decided to go to the park. Not really a park actually. More like a huge garden. There was a lake full of fishes and turtles, huge trees and tons of grass.

" Are we there yet?" Kukai complained.

" About 200m away." Mr. I'm so Smart stated.

" Kyahhh!! Its Tsukiyomi-sama~~" The same two sluts from about 2 weeks ago ran up to us jumping up and down pointing at Ikuto.

" Hi Saaya, Lulu." Ikuto smiled and them. They did a fan girl sway.

" Ahh…I know you two…you're" I put one fist into my open palm looking up at the sky, " sluts." I stared them strait in the eyes.

" Burn~"

" And you are?" Pretending not to know me are they? I looked to the sky again for answers. Then I glared at them menacingly.

" You're worst nightmare."

" No shes just my Girlfriend." Ikuto kissed my head. My cheeks invented several new shades of red when Ikuto said 'Girlfriend'. How could he just say that so…so casually?

" Ultra Burn~"

" Guys! Not helping!"

" So-rie~"

~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~Picnic Spot~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Who were they?" Nagi asked me. Crap. He hit a soft spot.

" Some idiots." I muttered.

" Kel may not lie but you do." Kukai eyed me suspiciously.

" 100 percent lying." Kairi looked at me. Ikuto just stared off into the yonder hotly.

" ARGH!!" I laid on my back surrounded by grass, " Ikuto…explain." I turned away from them and played with a blade of grass.

********FLASHBACK***********

" Does she think shes cool by spending so much time with Tsukiyomi-sama?"

" She'll never be cool!" **Never**…be cool.

" Shes a Nerd!" A **Nerd**…can **Never** be cool.

" She'll never make it!" A **Nerd**…can **Never** be cool…can **Never **make it.

" Not even her ties with Tsukiyomi-sama can help her!" A **Nerd**…can **Never** be cool…can **Never** make it…**Not **even her **Ties**…can **Help** her.

*******FLASHBACK END*******

Nobody knew how I felt. Not even Ikuto. I wasn't even trying to _use_ him. I got Bullied. Teased. And no one came to help me. I was a Helpless little Doll. Until Ikuto realized what was going on and came to my rescue. I was always causing trouble for him. Even when I was younger. I laughed bitterly. He got shot down to the lowest of low…Next to me. Staying by my side. No matter what. Just the two of us. That's why I left. I couldn't stand seeing him like that. Like me. Bullied. Teased. Not even his good looks could have helped him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**IKUTO POV**

Amu…

******FLASHBACK******

" Hahaha!!! Look at her! So ugly!" They teased. I was hiding behind a bush watching a few classmates pick on Amu. I watched every day, the same routine. The torture. It was horrible…and I couldn't do anything. I was too weak. I only depended on my popularity to pull me up. Not anymore. I was going to help.

" Stop that!" I ran out of hiding.

" Tsukiyomi-sama!"

" Let go of her!"

*****FLASHBACK END*****

My popularity level dropped to the pits…but only then was I truly happy. I could hang around Amu both of us enjoying ourselves despite the continuous bullying. Just the two of us. Together. Then one day, she left. I became a lonely boy. The one that didn't say anything when you talked to him that child, was me. My spooky mysterious nature shot me back to the tops but I was never truly happy. Not till she came back into my life.

**KUKAI POV**

Amu and Ikuto are in love. Ahh…I was in love before too.

-----FLASHBACK-----

" I challenge you to a ramen eating showdown!" my best friend shouted while pulling me to a ramen shop.

" You're on woman!" I laughed at her confident face as we ran to the shop.

" Oh yeah! We're meeting someone there! He's really important to me so it's a _must for you to meet him_!"

-----FLASHBACK END-----

I wish we hadn't gone. At the age of 14 I had my heart broken by my best friend. My true love. Sad story really. The person we met at that ramen shop was none other than my second best friend, Tony, my crushes boyfriend.

**NAGI POV**

------FLASHBACK------

" You're doing it wrong! It's this way! Bala-balance~" she did her favorite move from a gag book she liked. I laughed at her. She was so cute. We were in her room doing a class project which ended up with us doling other stuff and not concentrating.

" You'll never understand me! GET OUT!"

" YOU GET OUT! THIS IS _MY_ HOUSE!" Her parents were at it again. She looked at me a fake smile plastered on her petite face.

" Let's continue with our work shall we?" She asked taking out her books.

" I'M GETTING A DIVORCE!"

" I'M TAKING MY DAUGHTER WITH ME!"

-----FLASHBACK END------

That was the last time I saw her. I heard that she followed her mother to England and was never coming back. Ever. I really missed her. Her sarcastic comments, her jokes, most especially, her smile.

**AMU POV**

" Hey, Ikuto…can I stay here for awhile?" I walked up to his bed which he was lying on.

" Sure." He turned to face me, took one look at my face and said, " What's wrong? Did someone do anything to hurt you?" he sat up and embraced me. He saw through my fake smile. Or maybe, I didn't wash my face clean enough to remove the tear stains. Not possible right? We climbed on the bed, facing each other. Ikuto's face was tinted with sadness but he covered it up to be strong, for me. I didn't think I needed to say anything. He already knew what was wrong. It was a Ikuto thing. Amu's in trouble equals I have to forget all my troubles and be there for her. I didn't want it to be like that. I hugged him. But maybe…just for today.

**-End-**

**Kel: review and I'll give Yoru plushies! I know he isn't in the story but hey it's to get people to review! ;) Sad chapter! I feel so depressed now! GAH!**


	8. Spying is Bad

**Kel: Hey! I'm in a writing mood! Isn't that great? Since the last chapter was depressing, I'm going to make this one funny! Oh, thank you reviewers! –Gives Yoru plushies- Want Kel plushies next time? Me plushies! Sounds exciting! Oh, do you want me to be in the story again? Just asking. Tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I ViolentScaryKuroNeko do not own Shugo Chara in any way. ****L**

**-Start-**

"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous." I read aloud from a book of famous sayings Mr. Higiri asked the class to memorize. It was so THICK! I couldn't take it anymore! I wanted to burn the book and throw the ashes in Mr. Higiri's face though most probably he wouldn't mind anymore since its been one month since I first stepped into his boring class.

_Interesting saying don't you think?_ I could hear Ikuto's hunky voice taunting me. GYAH! He's so irritating with those perverted sentences pouring from his mouth. What an idiot. I tossed the annoying book into a stack of my dirty clothes. For a girl, I'm quite messy. Don't you agree? I turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was playing.

**IKUTO POV**

I was sitting on a tree outside Amu's balcony that I never realized existed. Amu stood up on her bed happily and started jumping about. I can't tell you how shocked I was. A song was playing on the radio. She must like it a lot.

**(Down by Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne) (I do not own. XD)**

-START-

**English lyrics**

Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)  
(Verse 1)  
You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control,  
(Bridge)  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.  
(Chorus)  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
(Verse 2)  
Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
Ill take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,  
(Bridge)  
So leave it behind cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,  
(So why don't we run away)  
(Chorus)  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
LiL Wayne  
(Verse 3)  
Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, over freeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can I be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
I'm a battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sent his arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly imp down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh  
(Chorus)  
So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down

-END-

Oh. Ma. Gaud. Amu was fricking dancing _and_ singing! Most amazing thing is that she was AWESOME at it. So hot…

" I think she's good at dancing!"

" I think she's better at singing!"

" I think she's good at both."

" I think I should know why you're here?" I snarled at the people talking. It was the band. Kukai and Nagi we're sitting next to me on the branch, Kairi and Tadase we're on the ground looking up.

" We got caught…"

" You bet you did." I growled. I don't growl. Dogs growl. Nevermind.

" Get off the branch or it'll break." I whisper yelled. I heard a cracking sound.

" TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kukai and Nagi yelled as we crashed to the ground in a heap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER LIVING ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AMU POV**

"What we're you guys doing in _a tree_??"

" Nothing~" the whole band said.

" I'll be going to my room now." Kukai muttered while limping off the sofa.

" Not till you tell me what you were doing in that tree." I yanked at his ear to make him sit down. I stood before all of them arms akimbo, a death glare on my face, anger seething through my whole body.

" You look sexy when you're angry~" Ikuto stated, smirking.

" Sorry to say but," I looked at him innocently, " you'll never look sexy." I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Back to business, what were you guys doing there?"

" Being guys." Nagi said with a smile on his face.

" I. Hate. Lairs!" I stepped on his injured toe. He yelled in pain.

" We were not doing anything against the law. That's the truth." Tadase answered.

" But not the whole truth, darling." I smiled at him sweetly. He collapsed onto the floor. I turned my kind face into a ' if looks could kill' one and he shot back onto the couch where all 5 of them were now squished on.

" Now really tell me, what was going on up there!" I pointed to the ceiling.

" Birds flying. Fluffy white clouds floating around. The sun going down…yeah." Kukai stared concentrated at where I was pointing.

" THERE!" I turned his whole head towards the lone tree.

" Oh there." He said sheepishly.

" Yes there." I sounded like an old lady nagging at her grandchildren. If I was one, I think I would die from having to take care of these 5 big idiots.

" We were-" Kairi started to say.

" NO!" Tadase, Nagi and Kukai interrupted him. Man, this is going to take ages!

" WE WERE-" Kairi was going clean but this time got interrupted by the door bell.

" I'll get it." Kukai went to open the door.

**KUKAI POV**

I opened the door. It was just the delivery man coming to deliver a parcel.

" Kukai Souma?' he asked.

" Yeah.' I took it from him and signed on a sheet of paper. I made my way back to the guys plopping myself onto a chair I pulled from a random desk.

" Who is it from?" Amu asked me still burning with rage. You could literally see smoke coming out of her ears. We didn't do anything wrong! Except spy on her. But that isn't so bad! Come on someone agree with me already!

" Don't know." I tried to look at her as friendly as possible.

" Well, open it." Nagi told me.

" Yeah. Don't just stand there." Tadase stared at me evilly. What did I do? Everyone's ganging up on me! I tore the wrapping of the parcel slowly.

" Come on. I haven't got all day you know." Even Kairi! What's wrong with everybody?

I ripped open the parcels cover. It was a dress. A black one. With holes on the sides. Like spider webs. I'm sorry! I'm a guy you know! I'm not good at describing girl stuff. There were ruffles at the bottom and all in all, it looked really _really_ sexy. There was a letter in the parcel thing too. It read:

**Dear stupid Kukai,**

**I miss you.**** I'm coming back to Seiyo with a few of my best friends and I expect to have 3 rooms prepared by then****. I can't wait to see you!**** You got it? THREE rooms. No more no less. Take care of my dress in this box. It's really important! I'll be staying awhile so prepare a lot of ramen ingredients for me. A LOT! Oh, candy too. Uh, gag books also. For my friends. Don't think so much and just buy it!**

**Number one STAR,**

**Hoshina Utau.**

I dropped the parcel and dashed out of the house like a mad dog. Utau was coming back! There were so many things to do! No time to waste! I had to act fast!

**-End-**

**Kel: UTAU'S COMING HOME~ With her friends! Who could they be? Will they bring happiness or pain to these 5 boys and girl of Seiyo? Find out…in the next chapter! Don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Geek in Pink

**Kel: Hey people!! I already wrote this chapter but I can't open the file for some reason. ITS PISSING ME OFF! Yeah…so I'm writing it again. ENJOY! Oh, thank you reviewers! I didn't think I would have so many reviews! I'm happy now! OKAY! LETS START WRITING!!!!! Oh wait, this chapter is going to be long cos it has like two SONGS! XD**

**Disclaimer: I, ViolentScaryKuroNeko, do not own shugo chara!**

**Recap:**

I dropped the parcel and dashed out of the house like a mad dog. Utau was coming back! There were so many things to do! No time to waste! I had to act fast!

**-Start-**

AMU POV

Kukai's been acting weird recently. He brought home TONS of candy and gag books. I'm wondering if he's a _bit_ cuckoo. He bought TONS of ramen ingredients home too. I know ramen is really important to him but the amount he brings back is TOO MUCH!! He even prepared 3 rooms next to his, Tadase's, Nagi's and Kairi's rooms. I need to know whats going on! This is _my _house! So it's _my_ business…not really but I still need to know!!! Think…think…think…BRAIN OVER WORKED SHUTTING DOWN!!! What was I thinking about again? Nevermind. I'm hungry. I'll go get some food now.

~~~~~~~~LIVING ROOM~~~~~~~~~

I sat on the sofa, munching on some cereal. The living room had become ' Amu headquarter' Nah…my room is my headquarter. Yup. This is my rest place…when the guys aren't around of course, otherwise it's my FUN PALACE!! The guys are really important to me. They always come to help me in anyway they can. Like when this man was asking me to go out with me and I kept refusing but he kept insisting and he eventually cornered me in a dark alley, the whole band suddenly appeared out of nowhere and beat the crap out of him. It's like they had a ' Amu's in danger' sensor. I loved them with all my heart…AS FRIENDS!! Except Ikuto…

" WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?" I yelled at nothingness.

I can't tell you how glad I am that everyone's asleep. I mean which _teenaged guy_ would be awake at 5 on a Saturday morning? Suddenly, the door bell rang. I got my lazy butt off the sofa and to the door. I opened it slowly and…got a shock of my life. Standing right in front of me was Hoshina Utau, the model. **(Kel: She's only a model here, btw.) **She was standing there with two cute girls and bags full of luggage.

" Is Souma Kukai here? Is this 20 Kirashu Avenue? Who are you? Am I at the right place?" She bombarded me with questions.

" What…?" I said, I couldn't even remember one of the questions she asked. I was so confused.

" Is Souma Kukai here?" she talked to me like I was a 5 year old.

" Yeah…upstairs. Sleeping."

" Right place then." She walked right in and plopped onto the sofa. For a model she has a bad attitude.

" Who are you?" She scanned me up and down. She stared at my shorts and big t-shirt that said ' I don't need _your_ attitude. I have my own.' In big white letters over a black background. Yeah…I love my t-shirts too.

" MORNING AMU!!!!" the guys came charging down the spiraling staircase.

" Morn-" I started to say.

" Oh. Ma. Gaud." Kukai, Nagi and Kairi dropped to the ground.

" GUYS!!!!"

~~~~LATER~~~~

Kukai explained everything to us. Hoshina Utau was coming to stay with us for about a month or two with her two friends, Yaya Yuiki and Rima Mashiro. They seemed sweet. Yaya is really cute and babyish. Rima looked like a doll but her sarcastic comments were…yeah. You get me. I felt a bit sad even though I was glad to have more girl company. They weren't going to come to my school though. They were going to the one a few streets down. I would still have my 'alone time' with the guys and yet have 'girl time' too. Yeah, I shouldn't feel sad. I found out Yaya was Kairi's childhood friend, Utau was Kukai's best friend before she became famous and Rima was Nagi's old classmate. They looked good together. Each couple I mean!

~~~~PARK. 1 WEEK LATER~~~~

We came here for a concert. Their concert. Yeah, they're performing today, open venue! I'm so happy for them. They really worked very hard for this. I sat down next to the girls and the show began.

" Hi everybody! For the first act we'll have a song called 'Inconsolable'

**(Inconsolable by backstreet boys. I do not own)**

I close the door  
Like so many times, so many times before  
Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor  
I'm gonna let you walk away tonight  
Without a word

I try to sleep, yeah  
But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me  
A thousand more regrets unraveling, ohh  
If you were here right now, I swear,  
I´d tell you this

CHORUS:  
Baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside it's killing me  
Cause all i ever want, it comes right down to you  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable

I climb the walls  
I can see the edge but I can't take the fall, no.  
I never write the number  
So I cannot make the call  
Maybe 'cause I know you''ll always be with me  
In the possibilities

CHORUS:  
Baby I don't want to waste another day  
Keeping it inside it's killing me  
Cause all I ever want, it comes right down to you  
I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I''m inconsolable

Don't you know it baby  
I don''t want to waste another day

I'm wishing I could find the words to say  
Baby I would tell you every time you leave  
I'm inconsolable"

The applause was deafening. They played so well, I thought I though I was going to cry. All that continuous effort paid off! Ikuto kept staring at me while he was singing. AGAIN? I blushed like crazy.

Lyrics…its in the Lyrics…my-

Ikuto's voice rang in my head. Okay…weird. His what was in the song? Why was his voice in my head?

" Next up is…"

~~~~A FEW SONGS LATER~~~~

" We're coming to the end of our concert," the crowd boo-ed," but we're going to have our last song for today by…Hinamori Amu!!!!!!!!!" Kukai, Nagi, Tadase and Ikuto yelled into their microphones. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT??? Everybody stared at me, silently. Then a few people started to clap. Then, more and more till everybody was chanting my name. Utau looked at me and said, " Go on, everyone is waiting for you."

" Yeah Amu-chiiiiiii!!!!!!!!" Yaya squealed.

" I'm sure you'll do great." Rima told me before I walked on stage. No matter what the results of my singing are…THOSE GUYS ARE GOING TO DIE!!!!!

~~~~~ON STAGE~~~~~

" So what song do I sing?" I asked Ikuto who was standing beside me.

" Well…one of your own ones." His arm circled my waist. I wanted to hit it away but so many people were staring! I could see Utau's raised eyebrows. Rima looked amused. Did she think this was funny?

" Huh?" My own song? He read my SONG BOOK? But...but…I HID IT SO WELL!!!

" Now Hinamori Amu will sing ' Geek in Pink'!!!!" The band appeared beside me suddenly yelling into the microphone. 'Geek in Pink'??? NOOO!!! THEY ARE SO DEAD!!

(Geek in Pink by Jason Mraz. I don't own. )

(Yo brotha A to Z)  
(Yo what's up B?)  
(Yo what time is it?)  
(Haha... it's laundry day! )

Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'  
Cause baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't be forgetten what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
Like the geek in the pink yeah

Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's what's the matter  
At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe  
And eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see

I don't care what she might think about me  
She'll get by without me if she want  
I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't be forgetten what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Hey baby look at me go  
From zero to hero  
You better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
Who wouldn't care if you com... plete him or not

So what I've got a short attention span  
A coke in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock  
A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't be forgetten what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you out  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away

Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
Geek is the color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink yeah  
So I'm the geek y'all  
In the pink y'all  
Geek is the color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink

Everyone was giving me standing ovasions. Clapping, Chanting, Cheering…it was overwhelming. I didn't think people liked my voice that much. I was happy. Really happy. The girls and the guys all engulfed me in a group hug on the stage. I was kinda embaressed but I was too confused and excited to care. Yeah. I love my friends. And maybe just _maybe_ I won't kill the guys by beating their brains outwith a hammer.

-End-

Kel: How was that? REVIEW PLEASE! This chapter was loooooong! It took me hours! Oh, guess what I heard…the band has a BIG question to ask Amu in the next Chapter and oh, Kukai and Utau whats up with them? Kairi and Yaya…WHAT? Their… hehe…find out in the next Chapter! I'll update soon! See ya. BYE!!!!


	10. Friends

**Kel: I update fast 'cos I write when I'm bored, period. I don't really feel like writing but I'M BORED! Wahhhh! Yup. So I'm here writing my story. Such a sad story…brought me to tears. Erm…Utau and Ikuto are not related in this. Oh, go read my other story 'Lucky'! I wrote it earlier today 'cos…I was bored and I had a plot. Yeah…YEAH! Ain't that awesome? Now I will thank reviewers **_**and**_** readers! Nobody thanks readers I just realized yeah so thank you to ALL THE PEOPLE ON THE FACE OF THE UNIVERSE!!! - Gives Ikuto holding catnip plushies-**

**Disclaimer: I, ViolentScaryKuroNeko, do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Recap:**

I was kinda embaressed but I was too confused and excited to care. Yeah. I love my friends. And maybe just _maybe_ I won't kill the guys by beating their brains out with a hammer.

**-Start-**

" We're dating." Yaya and Kairi said. Okay…deep breath! Deep Breath! DEEP BREATH! WHAT THE HELL??????

" CONGRATULATIONS!" Kukai shouted.

" I'm so happy for you!" Utau said smiling.

"…Nice." Ikuto shot them a smirk.

" Congratulations." Nagi and Tadase said.

" Ehe…congratulations guys!"

" Congratulations…" Rima said monotonously. We all sweat-dropped.

" Wait! Wait! We have to ask _Amu_ something. _Remember?_" Kukai started shouting.

" Oh yeah…" Tadase smiled at me sheepishly. Huh? Me? What do they want to ask me?

" We want you to join our band." Kairi said going clean. JOIN THE BAND??

' Say yes' ' Say no' Voices in my head were quarreling.

" No…" I blurted out.

' Amu please!!!" Nagi pleaded with me.

" No." I flat out said.

" She said no. Stop bothering her." Utau spat angrily.

" We are supposed to be happy people here." Rima said.

" Please Amu," Ikuto took my hands in his, staring me in the eyes, " for me?" Crap. It was so hard to say no to him.

" Please?" He kissed my forehead. His deep blue eyes stared into my honey golden ones.

" Okay." I muttered. For Ikuto.

" WHAT???????????????"

~~~~~LATER~~~~~

" Your such a bad girl. You would do it for him and not for us??" Kukai caught me in a headlock.

" KUKAI!! LET GO!!!" I screamed. It was ticklish.

" Yeah. Kukai. Let go." Ikuto and Utau spat at Kukai, fire in their eyes.

' Yes Sir! Ma'm! Sir! GYAHH!! I'M CONFUSED!!!!" Kukai ran upstairs as fast as lightning. O-okay. I looked back at Utau and Ikuto, they were staring back at me.

" Yes Amu?" they cocked their heads to the side scarily. I shot off the sofa almost immediately.

" WAIT UP KUKAI!!!"

~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~

" Hello EVERYBODY! We're 'Kuro Neko'!! Nice to meet you guys!!" I shouted into the microphone. I was really scared!

" I'm going to sing a song for all of you okay? Its called ' Things I'll never say'! Ikuto is going to sit this one out." Ikuto looked at me genuinely shocked, " I'll be taking that." I took Ikuto's guitar from him. He smirked and got off stage.

" Sorry people but I have to go change my clothes. Watch Kukai's drum solo in the mean time!" I hurried off backstage and changed into black stilettos, a pair of red mini-shorts and a black spaghetti strap top with a white skull on it. Tossed on some necklaces and earrings, let my hair down. OKAY! All ready! Iran out waving my hands about. I forgot to tell you we're in a nightclub.

" Hey everybody!" I heard some wolf whistles from here and there. My cheeks tinted with a hint of pink, " LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!"

" This is for my special someone." Ikuto was frowning, " my best friend…TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!" I was very tempted to say ' my biggest crush…TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!' but that would have been embarrassing and I wouldn't want to see the outcome of me saying that. Okay…time to sing.

**(I do not own. Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne. Listen to song)**

**I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows**

**I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it, yeah**

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

**It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah**

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you, away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

**What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say**

**Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it yeah**

**I guess i'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

**If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down, on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say**

**These things I'll never say**

Everybody was cheering but only one person mattered. That's Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My BIGGEST crush ever. He was smiling. He looks so hot when he smiles. I walked up to me and kissed me. I was so shocked I couldn't respond. But of course…hehe…I did.

" Aww!" The crowd did a lovey dovey sway.

" I wrote this a few years ago when someone special to me left. This is for my more than a Best Friend, Hinamori Amu 'cos she's my 'someone special'" He took back his guitar and whispered in my ear to take a seat.

**( What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. I do not own. Listen to song! Its better!)**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That dont bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
Im not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend Im ok  
But thats not what gets me  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin to do**

**Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But Im doin It  
Its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and Im alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

**What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do**

**I'm saying that loving you  
Thats what I was tryin' to do**

Ikuto always sang this type of songs! Its really good so its okay with me anyway. It meant a lot that he actually wrote a song for me. A LOT! But he said 'I'm saying that loving you. Thats what I was tryin' to do." DOES HE LOVE ME??? Oh. Ma. Gaud. I shoved that thought to the back of my brain. CONCENTRATE ON THIS FIRST! I dashed on stage.

" Now we'll invite Hoshina Utau the model, Rima Mashiro the comedian, Yaya Yuiki the candy lover and her boyfriend, our manager KAIRI SANJO up on stage for our FINALE!!!!"

The rset of the band abandoned their instuments.

" For this song we'll be dancing and singing! We'll leave the instrument playing to other people okay?? Those microphone headsets were passed around and we got ready.

" This song is called ' Lollipop'. Enjoy." Ikuto said seductively into the microphone while licking his lips. I wanted to shout ' HEY! Your only supposed to use that voice with me!' but…right now wasn't the right time.

**( Lollipop by Big Bang and 2NE1. I don't own. Listen to the song for better effect and Ikuto _and_ Yoru plushies.)**

**KOREAN LYRICS**

**(GRILS)**

**Lolli lolli Oh Lollipop  
Lolli lolli oh lolli lolli**

**(KUKAI)  
Nah, thats not how we do it**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop  
Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**

**(IKUTO)  
Makdae satang boda deo dalgomhan nae  
maeumeun teojildeuthan dynamite  
nan ggalggeumhan namja T.O.P  
nae sarang Bling Bling like L E D**

**(AMU)  
Geudae ddak nae seutarya  
panjjak panjjak seutaya  
saekdareungeol wonhae?  
Let me show you if thats okay**

**(KUKAI)  
Now come on  
saekggareun rainbow  
nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara**

**(KUKAI & GIRLS)  
You just cant control**

**(GIRLS)  
nal saro jabeun geol  
neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light**

**(IKUTO)  
Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha**

**(KUKAI)  
Lolli lolli lollipop Girl neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**

**(NAGI)**

**nal seollege haneun neoui body neoui move  
imi ne shiseoneul gadwobeorin naui groove  
shiksanghamdeuleun maeil nal jichigehae  
Lets just keep you and I F.R.E.S.H**

**(KUKAI)  
Lets go now  
saekggareun rainbow  
nal neuggin sungan neon bbajyeo beoringeol ara**

**(AMU & KUKAI)**

**You just cant control**

**(AMU)  
nal saro jabeun geol  
neowa namani aneun uri duri secret light**

**(IKUTO)  
Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli lolli lollipop Boy neon naui lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**

**(TADASE)  
han sunganui neuggimi anya jigeum du nuneul gamadok neon nae apeseo itneungeol**

**(KAIRI)**

**naega baradeon geuge neoya geunyang idaero neowa na jeo bulbidarae**

**(IKUTO)  
Lolli lolli lollipop dalgomhage dagawa**

**(GIRLS & IKUTO)  
Lolli lolli lollipop naege soksakyeojwo**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli lolli lollipop sanggeumhage dagawa–waoh oh oh(UTAU)  
Lolli lolli lollipop jigeum wonhajanha–oh oh(UTAU)**

**(GIRLS & GUYS)  
Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop  
Lolli lolli lollipop Oh neon naui lollipop  
lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli pop pop**

**ENGLISH LYRICS**

**(GIRLS)**

**Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh youre my Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh youre my Lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy youre my lollipop  
Lolli lolli lollipop oh lolli-pop-pop**

**(IKUTO)  
Even sweeter than candy on a stick  
My heart is like a bursting dynamite  
Im the neat man T.O.P  
My love bling bling like L E D**

**(AMU)  
He is exactly my style  
Twinkling Twinkling star  
Do you want something different?  
Let me show you if thats okay**

**(KUKAI)  
Now come on  
The colour is rainbow**

**I know youre going to fall for me as soon as you feel me**

**(KUKAI & GIRLS)**

**You just cant control**

**(GIRLS)**

**The thing that has got me  
Just the secret light you and I know**

**(IKUTO)  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now**

**(KUKAI)  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop girl youre my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop**

**(NAGI)  
Her body and her moves makes my heart flutter  
My groove has locked my gaze  
Im exhausted and Ive had enough  
Lets just keep You and I F.R.E.S.H**

**(KUKAI)  
Now come on  
The colour is rainbow  
I know youre going to fall for me as soon as you feel me**

**(KUKAI & AMU)**

**You just cant control**

**(AMU)  
The secret light that we both know has got a hold of me**

**(IKUTO)  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh youre my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop**

**(TADASE)  
Its not a feeling every second, when I close my eyes youre standing in front of me**

**(KAIRI)  
You is what I wished for, you and me now under the sunlight**

**(IKUTO)  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop come to me sweetly**

**(GIRLS & IKUTO)  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop whisper to me-woah oh oh(UTAU)**

**(GIRLS)  
Lolli-Lolli-lollipop come to me refreshingly-oh oh(UTAU)  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop you want me now**

**(GUYS & GIRLS)  
Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh youre my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop**

**Lolli-lolli-lollipop oh youre my lollipop  
Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop**

We all gathered at the front of the stage for our finishing move. It was exhilarating! I knew there were people cheering for us but I was so happy I didn't really notice. We all did a sticky sweaty group hug.

" Ew…gross! STICKY!" Yaya whined. We broke out laughing but didn't release from our hug.

" Someone farted." Rima said in her Rima way.

" Excuse me." Tadase said.

" IT WAS YOU????" everybody shouted, pinching their noses, not onw wanting to break the hug.

I'm glad I have this bunch of friends. Their attitudes, way they look, hobbie and everything may be different but thats what makes us such inseperable friends!

-End-

Kel: THAT WAS LONG!!! Its like 12.54 a.m. on a Saturday night…wait…Sunday morning I mean. Did you like this one? It was more of a FRIENDSHIP chapter! REVIEW!- Gives 'a blue cat holding a strawberry' cookies! I'm starting a mechandise! Well I feel as though I am! THANK YOU READERS AND REVIEWERS!!


	11. Picture of my Love

Kel: HEY PEOPLE! IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW! Thank you for reviews!

Disclaimer: I, ViolentScaryKuroNeko, do not own Shugo chara.

Rcap:

I'm glad I have this bunch of friends. Their attitudes, way they look, hobbie and everything may be different but thats what makes us such inseperable friends!

-Start-

I sauntered into the school gates Utau, Rima and Yaya by my side. I was in a long sleeve white buttoned top with the sleeves folded up, a navy blue and black checkered mini-skirt and a black tie hung loosely around my neck with a black 'X' clip. Utau was in a tight fitting white tank top and a purple, awhite checkered mini skirt and a black choker. Rima was in a white sweater looking top, a green and red checkered mini skirt and a black hairband. Yaya was in a clollared –shirt tucked into a yellow and sky blue checkered mini skirt and black ribbons in her hair. All in all we really matched though we mixed our own style to the outfits. We were at my school and I decided to bring the girls along. I wondor whats going to happen.

~~~~~CLASS~~~~~~

" Look! It's Hoshina Utau!"

" She's so HOT!"

" Are you sure we're in a guy school?" Utau whispered in my ear.

" Yeah. I wasn't sure when I first got here either." I giggled and took my seat next to Ikuto. The other guys around me got out of their seats and gavr them to the girls. Nice. i looked at them at shot them a sweet smile. The dropped to the ground.

" KYAHHH!!!! PE-PEOLE DIED!!!! GET AN AMBULANCE! AHHH!!!" Yaya was pulling at her face running around the class.

" Their alive, idiot." Rima snapped. Yaya appeared at her seat suddenly.

" REALLY? I'M SO GLAD!!!" She started yelling.

" I'm not sure…" Utau kicked one and secretly shot me a smirk. It looked like Ikuto's signiture smirk…are they really not related?, " maybe…their really dead…" she pretended to gasp.

" KYAHHH!!!!"

~~~~~~~LUNCH TIME~~~~~~~

" Hey Amu!" Terrel walked up to me. Terrel was a big hunky guy. He was really skinny and dorky when I first met him. Oh! I remember how I met him! He was the dude…ahem…weirdo that told me about 'Kuro neko'! (Kel: remember him??? From chapter 2 I think.)

" Hi Terrel." I yawned. I was really tired. Terrel suddenly sweeped down and pulled me into a kiss. I struugled, pushed and tried to scream but it was no use. I was on the roof. No one except Ikuto knows I hang out here!

" Met mo!!! Mkumo! Melm!!" I tried to scream 'Let go! Ikuto! Help!!' but that's all I could get out. I started to cry. He was grabbing my arm and it really hurt.

" Hey Amu I brought lunch…HEY GET OFF HER!!" Someone tackled Terrel off me.

" Ikuto…" He came for me… I heard grunts and hitting and coughing. It was horrible not knowing who they came from. My sight was blurred from my tears.

" if I can't have her nobady can!" I heard Terrel yell and then I felt someone push me into the railings I usually sit on. If I survive this, I'm not sitting there anymore. My left arm exploded in pain. I sank to the ground against the said railings.

Out of the blue, someone picked me up bridal style. It was Ikuto.

" Everything is going to be okay. Just hang in with me okay? You'll be fine."

~~~~NURSE OFFICE~~~~

I woke up on a bed sleepily. My left arm was bandaged. Ahhh…I remember what happened. Terrel…Ikuto…yeah. IKUTO! I looked to my right. Next to me with his head on my bed and his hand in mine was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He sang a song to me. While carrying me here. I remember each and every word.

( Yorokobi no Uta by KAT-TUN. DO NOT OWN. DON'T play. Will spoil it.)

JAPANESE LYRICS

Aishiteru　aishiteru  
Sore igai　mitsukaranai  
Aishiteru　aishiteru  
Iki saki wa doko demo ii

Kono kisha de mieru mirai ni  
Owaranai uta

Ikiteru tada sore dake de  
Kimi to hashitte yukou  
Kiesou na KISS de atatamete  
Kyou wa koko de nemuritai

ENGLISH LYRICS

I love you　I love you  
apart than this　I can't find anything else  
I love you　I love you  
I'm fine with any destination we reach

In the future we can see on this train  
A never-ending song

Living　just simply like this  
Running ahead with you  
Warming ourselves with a vanishing KISS  
I want to sleep here today

(Kel: This is not the full song, btw)

~~~~~ROOF~~~~~

3RD PERSON POV

" UGHH…." Terrel was waking up from his unconsiousness caused by the Smexi God, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

" Look at what we've got here." Rima taunted him.

" We heard what you did to Amu." Utau pulled up imaginary sleeves, cracking her knuckles.

" We can't forgive you for that." Yaya broke one of her lollipop sticks in half. They walked towards him, surrounding the fool.

~~~~~NURSE OFFICE~~~~~~

" AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Someone's scream of terror filled the room.

" Did you hear that?" Amu asked Ikuto.

" Nope."

~~~~~~HOME~~~~~~

" OH THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNA GO TEACH HIMA LESSON!" Kukai was trying to go find Terrel and beat the crap out of him but Nagi and Tadase were holding him back.

" Be rational about this. What good is it to bash him up?" Kairi said logically. Utau, Yaya and Rima started whisting.

~~~~~~AMU'S ROOM-AT NIGHT~~~~~~

AMU POV

I opened my eyes still tired. I saw something blue in front of me and I hugged it. Mmm..it was soft and warm. Nice to hold. I buried my head in it bringing it closer to me.

" Mmhh…Amu." It hugged me and kissed my forehead. Okay…weird…VERY WEIRD!!! I pulled back quickly. That thing was ikuto!

" Whats wrong?" he asked me, pulling me back into that familiar embrace.

" Nothing." I was blushing like crazy. He was so close to me! He tucked a few strands of loose hair behind my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my face. The picture I was looking at was one I wanted to stare at forever.

The glow of the full moon was the only light available on this dark gloomy night. It hung on the cloudless sky casting shadows on Ikuto's face. And yet, Ikuto's eyes were bright. The brightest they had ever been. I leaned in closer to him until my lips were barely touching his. His warm lips touched mine softly then harder. We were engulfed in the kiss entirely.

" Aishiteru."

-End-

Kel: THE STORY IS FINISHED! Aishiteru means 'I love you', btw. Okay! Important notice! This is my next story!

Title: Promise Me

Summary: "Promise me you won't fall in love with me. "Because…you're a Vampire?" " Promise me."( Romance, Fighting)

I'll write one of these stories after that. You have to vote for which one I write first!

Title: A Romeo and Juliet Thing

Summary: Amu and Ikuto loved each other but their parents wouldn't allow it. They are seperated but meet again in high school. They will stop at nothing to be together.-NO DYING-( Romance and ?)

Or

Title: Meant to be

Summary: a bunch of teenagers with different abilities go to a special institiution to study. They will have to enjoy themselves while they can because their future isn't that pretty.( Romance, Figfhting and Humor)


	12. Epilouge

Kel: hey! This is the epilogue for 'How do you like me Now?' I wouldn't just end it there! Haha! You guys have helped me a lot in my writing! Thank you very much! I hope to see you in my future writings!

**Disclaimer: I, ViolentScaryKuroNeko, do not own Shugo Chara.**

**-Start-**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

~~~~LIVING ROOM~~~~

A so-called psycho woman burst through the main door dropping her bags on the floor the second she entered.

" I'M HOME~" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

" OH CRAP. She's BACK!" The guys appeared at the bottom of the stairwell.

" Whose back?" the girls appeared by the kitchen doorway.

" I, Kel Kimura, am back."

~~~~~AMU'S ROOM~~~~~~

"AMU~~" She shouted as she kicked the door open.

" OHMAGAUD." She gasped at the sight. Two sleeping people were tangled under the covers of Amu's bed. Their names are Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the drop-dead-gorgeous heartthrob and Hinamori Amu, the beautiful oblivious-to-everything young lady.

" Get out of here! I have a important announcement you _don't_ need to hear…WOW." Souma Kukai dashed into the room.

" Wow." Rima Mashiro stood by the doorway pretending to look surprised.

" OH MY MOMMA." Hotori Tadase gaped.

" About time." Hoshina Utau smirked.

" Interesting Day." Kairi Sanjo jotted down the happenings of that day down.

" I HAVE BEEN BLINDED! SOMEONE HELP ME! SOMEONE TURN ON THE LIGHTS! I CAN'T SEE!!" Yaya Yuiki was covering her eyes with her hands.

" I'll turn it on for you." Nagi Fujisaki peeled Yaya's hands of her face.

" AHHH!" She covered her face again, " I CAN'T SEE!!!"

~~~~~~LIVING ROOM~~~~~~

The atmosphere was tense, as everybody wanted to say something but just couldn't.

" COME ON ALREADY!" Kel shouted. She wasn't very patient.

" I-eh…" Nagi, Kukai and Amu stuttered.

" You first." Nagi said to Kukai.

" No you." Kukai said back.

" Ladies First." They both turned to Amu grinning evilly.

" Me?" Amu pointed to herself, a blushing monster.

" Just say it WOMAN!" Kel said straight in Amu's face.

" Yeah Amu." Kukai said.

" Just spill." Utau had a bored look on her face.

" WHY ARE YOU ALL GANGNG UP ON ME?" She screamed.

" Payback." The guys leaned in to tell her.

" Mine." Ikuto finally said something. He wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

" Yours?" Everybody asked at the same time.

" Yes. Mine. My girl." Ikuto mumbled.

" Your girl? Your Gir_friend._ Your _Girlfriend._ Come on its not that hard to say." Kel said before anybody had a chance to say anything.

" My girlfriend." Ikuto muttered.

" LOUDER." Everybody teased.

" I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND OKAY?" Amu yelled, her face as red as a tomato.

" See. Isn't that hard.' Everyone comforted Ikuto.

" Kukai and I are dating." Utau said.

" Hey! Breaking the news is a _guy_ thing!" Kukai said.

" Hey. It's not like your good at saying this kind of stuff." Utau snapped and Kukai pouted.

" We're getting married." Nagi said.

" WHAT???" Everybody but Rima and Ikuto yelled.

" You're a disgrace to comedy." Rima spat, hitting Nagi on the head several…hundred times.

" Okay…dating…we're just dating…" Nagi managed to choke out.

" AM I THE ONLY SINGLE PERSON HERE??" Kel shot up from her chair, punching the air, stomping around aimlessly.

" I'm single." Tadase tried to say seductively but it came out more of a…old drunk man…yeah.

" IN YOUR DREAMS GAY FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!"

**-End-**

Kel: Okay! Thank you for everything everyone! I'll miss this story! REVIEW! I hereby officially declare this story closed. BYE! 


End file.
